Jerry Jackson is RLY RLY Board!
'''Jerry Jackson is RLY RLY Board! '''is an episode of David Firth's Jerry Jackson. Plot The episode starts with Jerry Jackson introducing himself, and saying that he is bored. Jerry then sits in his bedroom with boring things going through his head. Jerry tells us that that is just a small look into how it usually feels, so he is going to Jon's house. Jon greets Jerry, and tells him that he is playing cards with his mother, and asks if he would like to join them. Jerry says he would not, and returns home. Jerry's mum suggests that Jerry should go outside and study nature. Jerry disagrees, and says that his mum never has a good suggestion for anything, and that she wears boring jumpers. Jerry's mum tells Jerry that what he said was horrible, and that she tries her best to look really nice for the dinner. Jerry says that his dad thinks that if you have a drink in the morning you won't be bored until the afternoon. Jerry says that school is "even boring-er than the boring-est day at home". The teacher then asks Jerry a gibberish maths question. Jerry is unable to respond because he was not listening, and the teacher tells Jerry to stand outside the headmaster’s office. Jerry then tells us that he always gets thrown out of class, but it is Jon's fault because he is distracting Jerry. Jerry says that it is funny, but it is not when he is trying to concentrate, but he is still laughing when he is at the headmaster's office. Jerry says that he is not scared of any of the teachers because at home he gets told off worse and he gets hit, but at school the teachers are not allowed to hit him. Later on, Jerry sees a boy with a slanted face walking towards him. Jerry throws fun snaps at the boy, and expresses his rage that the boy stared at him. The boy tells Jerry that he has got it all wrong, he was not looking at Jerry he was thinking about him, and that he was looking at the house behind Jerry because "it had really good architecture. Jerry punches the boy to the point of his face bleeding. Then Jerry goes home and sees that his dad has finished drinking his vodka. Jerry's dad is heavily intoxicated, stating that "the alcohol is really taking ahold of me; I cannot face the world without any". Jerry then states that one day his dad faced the world and the world faced him back, and ever since then Jerry's dad and the world have been the best of friends. Jerry asks his dad if it is time he moved onto bigger things, like the moon. Jerry's dad says that he should go one step at a time, and he shall move onto Venus next; "because it rhymes with penis". Jerry's dad sends Jerry to fetch his whiskey, because he feels "like celebrating". Category:Episodes